Losing Faith
by kera-boo101
Summary: She made the mistake of relaxing in his arms. Which she realized as soon as she felt a stake slammed into her chest. AU


Okay this was on my mind and I couldn't get it go away so i just decided to write it. okay this is au.

**Background of the story is that Caroline grew up with Damon and Stefan in their time period and was best friends with the both of them, but a little more than that with Damon, but then Katherine came and we all know what happen there, so after Damon and Stefan changed into vamps. They couldn't live with the fact that Caroline was going to get old one day and die so they changed her. And she's been with them ever since**.

* * *

><p><em>April 29, 1882<em>

Caroline tensed when she felt someone grabbed her from behind and a hand cover her mouth and was about to let out an muffled scream until she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear to relax and be quit. She was about to let Damon know that his brother was here and relaxed in Stefan's arms. Which she shouldn't have done she realized as soon as she felt a stake slammed into her chest. Caroline's mouth fell open but all that came out was a silent scream. She let out a gasp as she looked at the stake protruding from her chest then to Stefan with glistening eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. He just looked back at her with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before he disappeared with a flash.

Caroline just grabbed onto the table to help sturdy herself when she felt her knees weakened under her. But it didn't help and she soon went crashing down to the floor, knocking all the glasses and dishes to the floor with her, making a loud crash.

She couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p>Damon's head snapped up when he heard a crash from the kitchen.<p>

"Caroline." He called out for her. And when she didn't respond he called out for her again with an slight twinge of worrisome in his voice for her not answering him when he called for her he first time. But she still didn't answer so he sat his glass of bourbon down and started towards the kitchen.

"Caroline if i have to call for you one-"Damon stopped mid-sentence when he rounded the corner and into the kitchen and didn't see Caroline. He started to walk towards the table when he heard a crunching noise and lifted his boot up to see broken glass under his feet.

'What the hell' he mumbled.

That's when he heard it.

The noise that will haunt him for the rest of his existence, a pained gasping noise.

_Caroline's_ pained gasps.

In a flash he was on the other side of the table and by Caroline's side. His eyes widen when he saw the stake protruding from her chest, in an instant he scooped her up into his arms.

'This can't be happening' he thought in disbelief, 'no, not to her'

"Caroline" Damon choked out.

She just looked at him with a tear stain faced and tried to speak but all that came out was harsh gasps and coughs.

"Shh, its gonna be okay Caroline, I'm going to fix this." Damon whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

Caroline just smiled at the fact that Damon was all ways trying to help her and protect her, but he couldn't protect her from this, not from death.

So she just shooked her head no at him.

Damon let out a harsh breath when he saw her starting to grey and tried to keep the tears back, but failed. He just closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently to hers.

"I love you." he whispered when he pulled away, just as her body went still.

That's when Damon lost all his willpower and just buried his face into the crook of Caroline's neck and sobbed.

He doesn't know if he sat their crying for 5 minutes, an hour or hell, even a day. But he does know that when he finally looked at Caroline's lifeless face again and realized that he never see her smile again or hear her child-like laughter again. He felt his blood boil over, he never was this angry in his entire life, not even when his father used to ridicule him in front of others. No, this felt like white hot pokers piercing him everywhere in his body and twisting, and it just build up until he exploded and starting destroying anything and everything he could get his hands on.

Damon punched the walls. Threw the tables. Kicked the chairs. He couldn't stop until everything was destroyed, just liked his heart felt. It felt like his heart was broken into tiny pieces and stomped on until there was no chance of ever being put back together.

* * *

><p>After Damon was done destroying the house he waited until it was nightfall again before he took Caroline out to bury her in a makeshift casket he made her during the day. He knew she deserved a way better ceremony but the people who knew Caroline thought that him, her and Stefan died in 1864, and speaking of Stefan he hadn't seen him since Caroline's - he couldn't even think about it because it just caused him more pain. He idly wondered how Stefan was gonna take it as he buried the casket. After he finished burring Caroline's body, he put a single white lily on the fresh mound of dirt. Because that was Caroline's favorite type of flowers, she always thought that roses were cliché.<p>

Damon just looked at the grave one more time before he walked away.

And that was the death of Damon Salvatore's humanity, and where his hatred for the world began.

Because a world without Caroline Forbes isn't a world to him, so he was going to make it pay.

He was going to make the world burn.

* * *

><p>His thoughts where all over the place, he couldn't believe he just did what he did. As he was making his way back to the dark empty warehouse. His chest hurt, it felt heavy like there was something their constructing his airway so he couldn't breathe. Oh, wait there was, there was an huge lump in the back of his throat that no matter how many times he tried to swallow it he couldn't get it to go away.<p>

As he finally got to the warehouse he pushed open the door and was greeted with an voice that belong to an man that he wanted murder in the most horrible way. Set him on fire. Rip out his spine. Tear off his head. Or maybe all three of them.

"Ah Stefan, so nice to see that your back from that list of duty's I gave you. So how was the last one on the list...I'm sure that wasn't so difficult considering Ms. Forbes trusted you with her life, which was one of the greatest mistakes of her life. But i do wonder how she felt during her last moments knowing that you were the one to-"

"STOP!" Stefan shouted as he grabbed the man by the collar and pressed him up against the wall.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO IT!" he kept shouting in the man's face and started to press him against the wall harder when all he got was an amused smile for an answer.

"Answer me Klaus!"

Klaus just sighed and with a flick of his wrist he pushed Stefan off him.

"I do not answer for anyone, they answer to me. Is that clear Stefan." Klaus said in a threatening tone.

Stefan just kept glaring at Klaus, before Klaus just rolled his eyes and answer his question from before.

"I had you do it because it needed to be done."

"What the hell did you gain by me killing Caroline?" Stefan choked out her name."You're not telling me anything."

"That's the point, and you will find out the answers to all those questions running through you head in time, and besides she'll be back." Klaus said to Stefan, while smirking.

And before Stefan can ask Klaus anymore questions, Klaus caught Stefan's eyes and dilated his own and began compelling Stefan to forget that he compelled him into killing Caroline, to forget all the things he had him do, and to forget he even met him. Until he told him to remember.

"Now you're going to forget we ever met, do you understand?"

"I understand." Stefan replied monotonously, as his head clouded up in a haze.

As soon as Klaus stopped his compulsion, he disappeared from the warehouse and Stefan snapped out of his haze and looked around and wondering why he was here, But he didn't give it much thought because he wanted to get back home to Caroline and Damon.

Unaware of everything that just happened in the last 48 hours.


End file.
